


"Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile."

by Shatterpath



Series: The Alex/Kelly Fluffy Ficlet Spite-a-thon [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: There are many ways to show how you care about someone.





	"Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am starting a little challenge to myself to bolster this corner of fandom. There has been too much negativity and I am DAMN SICK OF IT. My final straw was the shitty troll who had the gall to go into someone's fic and bitch at them about what they love. It was immature, tacky and hurtful. That you would deliberately mock a character by mauling their name to something horrible just shows what a bully you are. Makes me wonder if TPTB had kept Maggie as Latina, would you still like her? Hmmm?
> 
> Anyway, to find a healthy outlet for my rage, I am staging a peaceful protest to write Much Fluff for Alex and Kelly. They are soft and sweet and GOOD for each other. These scarred souls, both knowing heartbreak and loss, have every chance to be a healthy, uplifting love. I want to be a part of THAT, not the hate.
> 
> The titles will be from various prompts collected.

The trip out to the desert had been fun, a little taste of the wilds outside of National City. Kelly had been startled by the desert, the starkness of it, the feeling of being rendered tiny, of the breathless blanket of stars overhead.

But she hadn't been alone.

As always, Alex was a steady, energetic presence at her side. The facets of her were fascinating, the contradictions ebbing and flowing like water. The whole date had been to sprawl out on the hood of her borrowed SUV and talk about the stars overhead. Tucked under a blanket, shoulder to shoulder, Kelly had mostly listened to Alex talk lowly about the spectacle overhead and traded sweetly shy glances.

It was lovely. 

Still, there was a long drive ahead of them, Kelly missing some of it by falling asleep in the warm car. Blinking awake, she stretched and caught Alex's smile in the dim light from the car's console.

"Good nap?"

Maybe that note of tiredness was invisible to most, but Kelly was very good at reading people.

"I did. Now, pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

There was an almost-objection in the sharp, quick cut of Alex's eyes at the gentle demand. But a relationship had to be push and pull, give and take. So she swallowed any stupid conceit and smirked. 

"Bossy," she teased and looked for a safe place to stop the car.

The big hug she got in the glare of the headlights was well worth the acquiescence.


End file.
